


Going Home

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Severus took the books off the top shelf one by one. These were his oldest, most precious tomes and he placed them gently into the last open trunk. The rest of his chambers were bare save the three other trunks he'd already filled and the desk he'd promised Minerva she could keep for herself. His days of sitting behind one, magically refilling red ink at his right hand were at an end.

"Ready?" a familiar voice said as a cloud of soot escaped the Floo followed by a stumbling man. Harry stood and brushed off his trousers.

"You missed a spot," Severus said.

"Where? I don't see anything." Harry held his hands away from his sides, looking down.

"Just there." Severus flicked his wand toward the placket of Harry's trousers sending a mild shock to the metal teeth of the zip.

"Hey, you great perv!" Harry laughed. "Let's save the kinky stuff until we get to the cottage, all right?"

Severus took a look around, suddenly melancholy. He'd lived most of his life at Hogwarts and while virtually all of it had been varying degrees of unpleasant, it was home. He didn't want to admit it, especially not to himself, but he was less than certain moving in with Harry was a good idea. 

What if things didn't work out? What if Harry got tired of living with him? Would he have to come crawling back, tail between his legs, begging for his position once more? Or worse, would he have to go back to his childhood home? The mere thought of it made his heart heavy with dread.

Two strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt Harry lay his head against the back of Severus's neck.

"You're thinking too much," Harry said and pressed a kiss to the spot beneath his ear. Severus tried to pull free but Harry clung to him. "Oh no, you don't. You're going to listen to me, Severus Snape.

"We picked out a home for just the two of us. There's plenty of room for when you need your space. We have lots of land for a garden, a separate outbuilding for your potions lab. We have an enormous bed which I fully intend to spend much of the next three days in before I have to go back to work on Monday."

Harry's voice held humour but then turned more serious as he continued, "Hogwarts is the best home I've ever known, the only _home_ really. But we deserve a second chance after all we've been through. This is a new chapter in our lives and, for once, we'll be writing it ourselves."

Severus turned, feeling somewhat comforted, and wrapped his arms around Harry. "In that case, we'd better make it a good one."

Harry grinned and pressed his lips to Severus's for only a moment. "So, are you ready _now_?"

Severus pulled away and closed the last trunk with his wand and then shrunk all four, slipping them into the pocket of his robes. 

Taking one final look around, Severus nodded. "I'm ready."

Harry reached into the pot of Floo powder on the mantel, took Severus's hand in his, and called out, "Home!"


End file.
